


Right My Wrongs

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Late at Night, Memories, One Shot, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She promised that whatever happened, she would keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right My Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Tailgate/Arcee – Old times"

Arcee looked up at the night sky, the stars stagnant up above her. She sighed heavily.

Another day turned into night...

She has lost count of how many nights she spent on Earth, waking up after recharge, not knowing what awaited her; it was strange, yet already familiar.

The only thing that stayed the same was change itself.

When she was back on Cybertron, she had Tailgate to turn to. His repartee was always welcome, even when she didn't feel like talking, especially after a mission.

There wasn't a single day or moment when she didn't think of Tailgate, or Cliffjumper for that matter.

She had given her spark to her partners, both of them. She lost them both. Even when there was nothing she could have done to stop them, she still felt an ache in her chassis when she thought of either one.

Arcee still wondered what would have been of Tailgate if he was still online. She didn't want to think about it, because it hurt to know that it would never become reality.

She remembered how they both would sit by each other and look at the vast sky that Cybertron held above it, and how she entwined her fingers with his.

She promised that whatever happened, she would keep fighting, that she could stand in the face of despair, and she would keep moving forward, just like old times.

Arcee knew that it would never be just like old times, dreaming of a life that wasn't meant to be. She knew that she had to right her wrongs, to keep fighting, for Cliffjumper, for Tailgate, and for herself.

She looked up at the sky again. The stars shimmered.


End file.
